Moongate: I Remember
by Palepixie
Summary: Moongate Series::This is my first song fic. It's Serena thinking under the stars. Romance.


**I Remember**

**By Miliana Sedona AKA: Pynklyon**

**This is my first songfic. Please enjoy. It's odd... :) Oh, and the song is in bold.**

--------------------------------

I was sitting here under the stars, of an unknown planet. It was beautiful. Sometimes I regret not doing my scout duties anymore.

--------------------------------  
**Do you ever wonder where We would be if we'd have tried A little harder? It seems like yesterday That we were making plans For the future**

--------------------------------

I remember when the girls and I would travel the universe and help save the innocent lives. We used to love looking at the stars. They all have their own lives now.

--------------------------------  
**But it's been so long Since I have more of the dreams Those dreams we left abandoned And I'm haunted by your face And the memory of your kisses Sweet kisses**

--------------------------------

I know that one day this will end. I won't be on the best team in the world. I won't be traveling the vast universe. I won't be doing what i'm doing now.

--------------------------------

**Do you remember? I still remember so much I remember never feeling so alive Do you remember? I still can't forget your touch We swore that we would never end We knew our love transcended space and time As memories slip away**

--------------------------------

Everyday I wake up thanking the Gods that I have a chance to make a difference. I can now help people more, as a member of SG-1. Sometimes I wonder what price I'm paying to do so.

--------------------------------

**The ghost of what we were Is fading But there is no more pain Which is funny 'cause that night I was dying I was dying Now I don't even recognize The girl I swore that someday**

--------------------------------

I haven't thought about how it used to be, the days of the Sailor Scouts. Young women that would put their lives on the line to save the people of earth.

I miss it.

--------------------------------  
**I would marry But I can't forget her face And I can't forget her kisses Sweet kisses Do you remember? I still remember so much I remember always feeling so alive Do you remember? I still can't forget your touch We swore that we would never end We knew our love transcended space and time**

--------------------------------

I remember the day that Darien told me, he loved me. Then to only have that taken away when he turned to the darkness for comfert.

--------------------------------  
**Do you remember? I still remember so much I remember never feeling so alive Do you remember? I still can't forget your touch**

--------------------------------

I remember the last time I was captured and tortured, he just watched as though he had no soul.

I miss our love.

--------------------------------  
**Or how we swore that we would never be alone Do you remember?**

--------------------------------

I know that the love we had in our past lives was fake. We were never ment to be. Our lives crossed because you wanted something.

Darien.

--------------------------------  
**I still remember so much I remember never feeling so alive Do you remember?**

--------------------------------

I haven't been able to look at another since you. It's been years.One day, it changed.

Daniel.

--------------------------------  
**'Cause I still can't forget your touch Or how we swore that we would never end**

--------------------------------

He made me smile, when no one else would. He made me laugh. Beautiful blue eyes. Big smile.

--------------------------------  
**We knew our love transcend space and time Do you remember?**

--------------------------------

My heart started to beat faster. sigh I can't wait till I can feel again, then maybe I can find my soul.

--------------------------------  
**God I remember so much I remember so much...**

--------------------------------

**Artist: STABBING WESTWARD **

**Song: I REMEMBER**


End file.
